por que te volviste asi
by sere mamo
Summary: bueno este es mi primer fics y es un sere y darien espero les guste a medida que sigan los cap. comprenderan el titulo
1. Chapter 1

aclaracion estos personajes no son mios, son la la grandiosa **naoko **creadora de esta serie tan buena

nota:este es mi primer fics y me hace mucha ilusion que lo lean.

**por que te volviste asi**

cuando las sailor acabaron con todos sus combates comensaron con sus nuevas vidas,ya habian pasado dos años de su ultima batalla con sailor galaxia y se preparaban para entrar a la universidad todas incluyendo a serena ya que esta habia sido visitada por la neo reina serena en un sueño y le dijo que se tenia que prepararse tanto fisica como culturalmente para su futuro como reina y esta le conto a darien de su sueño.

´´en el departamento de darien´´

el estaba haciendo los ultimos preparatibos para su graduacion.

-**serena**:sabes darien anoche tuve un sueño muy extraño me visito la neo reina serena y me dijo...que era importante que comensara a prepararme desde ya para ser la neo reina serena ya que si no estudio no sabre como enfrentar la vida que me espera y ademas si no lo ago te avergonzarias de mi por ser una ignorante y esto me dejo pensando y tu darien te averguenzas de mi? ya que si ella que es mi yo futuro me lo dijo tiene que ser asi?

al escuchar a serena este le dijo

-**darien:**no, no me averguenzo de ti, te amo tanto,que seria imposible avergonzarme de ti, pero si es eso lo que tu quieres yo te apollare y te ayudaria a estudiar

serena solo lo miro con ternura y se avalanso sobre dandole un beso y acariciando su cara le dijo...

-**serena**:bueno tienes razon,en verdad no soy buena estudiando,pero en verdad me ayudarias?es que lo digo por que ahora tu te graduaras y entraras a trabajar y tendras tiempo?

-**darien:**yo por mi princesa hago todo lo que puedo para que estes bien serena entiende que te apoyo y sea cual sea tu desicion yo estare ahi para ti .

-**serena:**por eso te amo por que me apoyas en todas mis desiciones sean buenas o malas.

en ese momento se dieron un tierno y apasionado beso que el busco haciendo callar a serena y

ella solo lo respondio y a darien se le olvidaron los preparativos para su graduacion y comenzo a besarla mas y mas apacionadamente y la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a su habitacion y la dejo sobre su cama pero serena se sonrojo al ver lo que queria su nobio y le dijo...

-**serena:**darien no creo que este sea el mejor momento,ademas tu sabes que te amo y no estoy preparada aun.

ella solo bajo la cabeza.

-**darien:**mi princesita,no tienes por que avergonzarte yo he sido el imprudente no debi.

serena solo le sonrio,y el siguio con lo que estaba haciendo ya que en una semana se graduaria

asi pasaron los dias hasta el gran dia de darien,por fin se graduaria despues de todos esos años de estudio ,a la unica persona que invito a su graduacion fue al amor de su viva ´´serena´´,esta estaba muy emosiada ya que su principe por fin habia cumplido su sueño lo unico que empañaba todo era que este estaba muy solo ya que andrew no estaba por que hace un año fue a EE.UU para perfeccinarse en sus estudios y no alcanzaba a llegar y las otras chicas´´ámy,lita,ray y mina´´darien no las habia invitado ya que no heran sus amigas y avese le molestaba que estubieran cerca de serena ya que estas hacian ver a serena muy inmadura ya que la empesaban a molestar.serena compredio sus razones y en fin a ellos solo les bastaba su amor y que mas da si darien estaba solo en ese dia ya que tenia a su adora serena para el solo,no le gustaba compartirla con nadie y eso a serena le gustaba.

-**serena**:darien, estoy tan contenta por ti por fin te graduaste y ahora seras un gran medico y espero que seas reconocido,y ademas te ves muy guapo con ese traje

ella se sonrojo al decir esto

-**darien:**gracias mi amor eso espero,y me dices guapo a mi y tu no te has visto te ves espectacular con ese vestido y ademas andas con tacones

´´ella estaba usando un vestido negro con un gran escote en la espalda y en su delantera´´

lo malo era que cada vez que pasaba por algun pasillo todos la quedaban mirando y eso a darien le molestaba mucho ya que con los años serena se habia buelto mas atractiba y aun mas bonita de lo que era.

-**serena:**gracias, pero no es para tanto

**-darien:**acaso no te has dado cuenta de como te miran mis compañeros,en verdad es un orgullo tener a alguien como tu a mi lado,pero te puedo pedir algo.

**-serena.**si darien lo que quieras.

**-darien:**no te pongas mas ese vestido

a esa altura el ya no daba mas de celos es que todos miraban a su amada con cara de deseo y eso era algo que no podia aguantar.

**-serena:**bueno,pero no entiendo por que?

ella seguia siendo la niña ingenua que darien conocio y en verdad no entendia por que esa peticion pero la haria la que no le gustaba enojarse con el asi que lo haria.

mientras ellos caminaban por los pasillos del campus no aguanto mas se quito la chaqueta y se la dio a serena para que se tapara y es que no faltan los desubicados que le gritaban cosas a serena, mientras que el estaba rojo de celos y serena solo lo miraba con picardia hata que le dijo...

**-serena:**darien por que estas asi.

ella sabia el motivo pero le gustaba que darien se sonrojara y no pudiera decir el por que de su actitud,ya que el nunca le diria a serena lo mucho que le molestaba que la miraran asi los demas hombres ,solo el la podia mirar asi y nadie mas que el

**-serena:**por que?

darien solo la miro y le dijo...

**-darien:**mi amor por que mejor no nos vamos al fin esto ya termino y ya me gradue

ella solo le asistio con la cabeza diciendo si.es que cada segundo que pasaba el se ponia mas incomodo con la actitud de los jovenes de la universidad asia su novia una mas y de seguro que alguien saldria lastimado.

en fin llegaron al depa de darien y por fin este estaba mas tranquilo,solo pensaba que cuando serena empesara a estudiar que pasaria ella no era la niña que conocio ahora tenia 18 años y era una mujer muy atractiva de solo pensarlo le daban celos

continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

aclaración estos personajes no son mios, son la la grandiosa naoko creadora de esta serie tan buena

nota:este es mi primer fics y me hace mucha ilusión que lo lean.

por que te volviste así

en el capitulo anterior

ella solo le asistió con la cabeza diciendo si.es que cada segundo que,mientras que el pasaba el se ponía mas incomodo con la actitud de los jóvenes de la universidad asía su novia una mas y de seguro que alguien saldría lastimado.

en fin llegaron al depa de darien y por fin este estaba mas tranquilo,solo pensaba que cuando serena en pesara a estudiar que pasaría ella no era la niña que conoció ahora tenia 18 años y era una mujer muy atractiva de solo pensarlo le daban celos

entonces serena le dice

-serena:darien ya cambia esa cara no es para tanto solo fueron palabras

mientras que el no le tomaba atención y solo recordaba...

´´recuerdos´´

y es que le decían de todo y los compañeros de darien le decían a el baya hombre que novia mas linda es la que tienes que daríamos nosotros por encontrar a alguien así y se mofaban de el mientras que el aludido solo los miraba de re-ojo y les decía..

-darien:acaso no tienen nada mejor que hacer que ver a mi novia o es que acaso no tienen vidas,entonces busquen a alguien.

el a esa altura no daba mas de lo enojado que estaba por eso aquella respuesta,y sus amigos lo habían notado y solo lo molestaban mas mientras que serena solo lo miraba y se ponía roja con cada comentario,no podía negar le le gustaba que le dijeran cosas así y aun mas frente a darien ya que le gustaba ver lo celoso que se ponía , ya que esto no era muy a menudo,generalmente ella tenia que aguantar que las chicas le dijeran cosas a su novio y esto no le era muy grato, así que un poco de su propia medicina no le aria nada de mal.

´´fin de los recuerdos´´

darien al solo recordar esto se preocupaba mas y mas que pasaría con ella una vez que comandará a estudiar.

-serena:mi amor estas bien,desde que llegamos no has mencionado palabra alguna.

al no recibir respuesta se acercó a el y se sentó en sus piernas y por fin darien reacciono,cuando quisó decir algo serena ya lo estaba besando y el no se resistió al beso de su amada y lo correspondió y ella solo le dijo

-serena:mi amor no tienes por que estar así,solo fueron palabras y además no me interesa nadie,solamente tu, y te lo demostrare hoy

darien la miro y solo la beso, y luego le dijo...

-darien:mi niña no me tienes que demostrar nada yo se que es lo que sientes por mi,es lo mismo que yo siento, no puedo estar un solo momento sin ti ya que te tengo dentro de mi ser ,cuerpo y alma y yo diría que mas adentro , cuando no estas con migo solo siento un vacio que se llena cuando tu estas y es mas aveses pienso que si tu no estuvieras a mi lado seguiria siendo el amargado que tu conociste.

serena se sorprendió con lo que le había dicho su amado ya que esta fue la primera vez en que darien le había hablando con el corazón y soló lo miro por barios segundos con sus ojos llenos de un inmenso amor y solo le dijo...

-serena:darien yo siento lo mismo es más aveces siento que si tú no estuvieras a mi lado me sentiría muy sola...

el solo le tapo la boca con un dedo y luego la beso, en ese instante sintieron que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro y que todo el mundo desaparecía y que solo estaban ellos dos.

sin embargo serena y darien no podían creer que algo tan maravilloso les había pasado a ellos ya que antes no se soportaban se veían y lo único que hacían era discutir y pensar que si ese papel no le hubiera caído en la cabeza a darien él jamas la hubiera conocido y en ese momento darien le dice a su amada...

-darien:te das cuenta que si aquel examen no me hubiera caído en la cabeza jamas nos hubiéremos conocido

-serena:si todo fue por 30 puntos que no quería mostrar en casa ya que me habrían castigado e igual me dejo fuera mamá y sammy me cerro la puerta en mi cara.

y así comenzaron a recordar como habían sido todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos como , reñian ,se insultaban y como darien le decía siempre a serena cabeza de chorlito y como se enfadaba ella cuando él la molestaba . pero todo eso sirvió para que ahora estar así ,así de enamorados , y eso valía la pena .y luego darien le pregunta a serena

-darien:mi amor y que vas a estudiar ya se acerca los días para postular y no te has decidido y que es lo que vas a hacer.

-serena:ya lo pensé y quiero estudiar ciencias políticas

Darien la miro incrédulo y le salia una gota de su frente y atino a decirle

Darien:¿ por que esa carrera?

Serena:es que como la reina me visito en mi sueño y me dijo que me prepara creí que era la mejor alternativa , así aprendo algo acerca de gobernar ya que no quiero hacer el ridiculo en nuestro futuro.

Darien solo la miro y pensó baya sera mi serena quien esta hablando , o solo es parte de mi imaginación.

no podía creer que esa niña estaba madurando . esa niña que con tan solo una sonrisa le cambiaba el mundo en el que vivía , que con tan solo una mirada descubría el cielo ya que ella era su ángel y ahora ya no era una niña sino que toda una mujer.

Darien:que bien que pienses así , pero no creo que bayas a hacer el ridículo.

en ese momento ambos rieron ya que darien la miraba con ojos picarones por el comentario de su princesa .

continuara...

Bueno quisiera agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios ya que creo que me ayudaron con la continuación de la historia y también a mis amiguis freiya,usako pau y serenitychiva que me apoyaron siendo mis editoras.también a sandra que me dio una buena calificación al leer mi fics y también a sailor supreme ,pinkymex y ydiel bueno espero les guste.


	3. Chapter 3

aclaración estos personajes no son mios, son la la grandiosa naoko creadora de esta serie tan buena

nota:este es mi primer fics y me hace mucha ilusión que lo lean.

por que te volviste así

en el capitulo anterior

Darien solo la miro y pensó baya sera mi serena quien esta hablando , o solo es parte de mi imaginación.

no podía creer que esa niña estaba madurando . esa niña que con tan solo una sonrisa le cambiaba el mundo en el que vivía , que con tan solo una mirada descubría el cielo ya que ella era su ángel y ahora ya no era una niña sino que toda una mujer.

Darien:que bien que pienses así , pero no creo que bayas a hacer el ridículo.

en ese momento ambos rieron ya que darien la miraba con ojos picarones por el comentario de su princesa .

serena solo lo miro y le dijo

Serena:bueno te dije que te demostraría lo mucho que te amo y lo aré

Darien la miro estupefacto y le dijo

Darien:¿a que te refieres?

Serena:a esto...

ella se desnudo frente a los ojos de Darien él no pudo pronunciar palabra ante ella ya que vio como la pequeña creció y el ni cuenta se dio.Su cuerpo era perfecto , las curvas que poseía podrían hacer que se volviera loco cualquier hombre al no saberla suya , y él la tenia toda para sí.

el la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo delicada mente a su alcoba y la puso encima de su cama no podía creer que la tendría , después de tantas oportunidades esta vez seria concretada.

empezó dándole besos en todo su cuerpo y mientras lo hacia ella le quitaba la ropa es que en ese momento estorbaba, el solo sedia ante tan grande deseo de tenerla y cuando por fin se miraron ella le dijo

Serena:Darien te amo.

y el le respondió de igual forma .

Darien:mi niña yo también te amo y gracias por existir .

en ese momento todo empezó, ella se sentía feliz ya que su amor estaba siendo concretado y el solo sentía lo mismo , cuando darien la penetro ella sintió mucho dolor y el se preocupo mucho por su princesa .

Darien:¿estas bien?

Serena: si continua

el le hizo caso ya que estaba muy excitado y si ella le hubiese dicho que no el se habría destrozado, pero ella empezó a disfrutar cada caricia que el le brindaba.

tomo uno de sus pechos con la mano y el otro con su boca lamia el peson con desesperacion como si de aquello dependiera su vida ella solo exclamaba mi amor me haces la mujer mas feliz del mundo, cuando el la escucho le dijo lo mismo .cada caricia ,cada movimiento ,cada palabra que se decían el uno al otro representaba todo el amor que se tenían . en ese instante ellos supieron que era hacer el amor . hasta la noche les envidio ya que no había visto una pareja con un amor tan grande y la luna que se divisaba brillaba mas que otra noche ya que fue testigo de la unión de su princesa con el príncipe de la tierra, que desde hace muchos siglos se buscaban y

cuando todo acabo ellos se miraron con detenimiento y basto con eso para expresar todo lo que sentía el uno para el otro

y así pasaron los días y los meses sabiendo cuando se amaban ...pero

pasaron 2 años .

serena esta estudiando ciencias políticas y no le va del todo mal y darien es un prestigioso medico se hizo popular en su medio ya que es un gran cirujano y ha hecho una serie de transplante de órganos ya que el se especializo en este ámbito ya que su sueño es salvar vidas y con estas cirugías, es lo que hace.en cuanto a su relación no a estado bien siempre discusten,si no es serena es darien quien empieza a pelear , su relación se esta empezando a deteriorar y es simplemente por celos , como darien es un medico prestigioso sale en television cuando hace alguna importante cirugía y es muy famoso entre las chicas y lógicamente esto a serena no lo agrada lo mas mínimo y para colmo darien ahora es muy presumido cada vez que sale con ella se le acercan chicas reconociendo su rostro y el no hace nada para impedir que se aproximen y muchas veces serena queda sola mientras el se queda hablando con sus seguidoras,todo un galán, y a darien le molesta que su novia sea tan popular entre los chicos de su facultad ya que no pasa desapercibida entre los muchos ya que esta cada vez mas bella ¡ y con una curvas! que hacen que los chicos se le queden mirando con la baba colgando y totalmente embobados pero serena se vergüenza un poco ya que no le gusta que la miren así con esas caras se siente muy incomoda.

una vez mas discuten... en el departamento de darien

Serena: menos mal que íbamos a salir juntos y que íbamos a conversar

Darien:no empieces , no es mi culpa que se acerquen tantas chicas a mi lado y además tu no haces nada para evitarlo

Serena:y que esperas que sea la misma niña de hace un par de años, que te haga escenas de celos. lo siento pero eso no va conmigo ahora y además quiero que me des un tiempo

esto ultimo lo dijo con un susurro de voz ,pero para su desgracia él la escucho

Darien:en verdad es eso lo quieres

se sintió dolor en sus palabras

Serena:no es lo que quiero pero es lo mejor para los dos si seguimos así no habrá ningún futuro para los dos lo que conocemos no se hará, date cuenta que así no podemos estar

Darien:si es verdad pero ... yo ... te ... amo.

Serena: yo igual pero siempre estamos peleando y así no es bueno estar. me siento mal tu no me tomas en cuenta para nada si salimos te distraes facilmente con alguna chica , y a mi... y a mi me dejas sola y si estoy contigo es para no estarlo pero aveses pienso que ya no quedo nada del chico del que me enamore.

Darien:pero yo no puedo hacer nada.

Serena: mi niño solo tienes que cambiar y ser el mismo hombre que conocí cuando era una niña.

Darien:¡pero es que no soy el mismo.! ¿que cambio hay en mi ? mi princesa no me e dado cuenta del cambio del que hablas sigo siendo el mismo joven de 20 años que conociste cuando tu apenas tenias 14 añitos, o solo son escusas, acaso hay alguien mas si es por eso no te dejare tranquila si estas con el.

Serena:que ridículo eres no hay nadie mas pero no aguanto mas esta situación. y la decision esta tomada yo no sigo contigo hasta que cambies. y si dices amarme lo aras

en ese momento ella se fue del departamento del pelinegro. darien solo pensaba en que iba a ser sin ella.

estaba desesperado...

Enseñarme a vivir sin ti

a olvidarme de este mundo

enséñame a sobrevivir

perdido entre tus olvidos

porque tu eres la luz

que alumbra mi destino

espérame en donde estés

porque sin ti ya no podré seguir

Por ti moriría, por ti viviría

y solo yo soy tu destino

Enséñame a vivir sin ti

a olvidarme de este mundo

enséñame a sobrevivir

perdido entre tus olvidos

porque tu eres el sol

que alumbra mi camino

y solo yo soy tu destino

enséñame...

continuara...

bueno gracias por sus reviews me dan fuerza a seguir escribiendo y le quiero dar las garcias a usako pau por su apoyo en este fics ya que ella es mi linda editora y a freiya que es mi gran amiguis y editora al igual que la antes mensionada ''usako'' jajaja bueno hasta la proxima , chau


End file.
